


Details, Details

by themetgayla



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Magic Gone Wrong, Married Couple, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Trapped In An AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: "Holy fuck! Did we get married?" She asked in awe, her eyes lighting up hopefully."What do you mean? Of course we're married, you idiot." Although the Mayor was clearly trying to stay calm, her wild, confused eyes have her away. "Seriously, Emma...""I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm practicing poofing myself to the other side of my bedroom and the next minute I wake up here!" Emma said hurriedly, frowning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late.. again! I've been really busy with studies and stuff, oops.
> 
> This is my entry for SQ Week, Day Six, Trapped in an AU. This is a future fic, by the way.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, and I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews and kudos are much appreciated.

Emma narrowed her eyes, focusing all her strength on transporting herself from one side of the room to the other. She was in her bedroom, in the apartment she had bought a few months ago, to escape the confinements of her parents' company. The blonde had thought it was the perfect opportunity to practice her 'poofing' skills, as she called them. The Mayor had been trying to teach her to do it for a couple of weeks now, and she didn't seem to be getting much better.

Emma stomped in frustration and ran a hand through her long blonde curls. As she glanced around the room, she remembered something Regina had told her. _Magic is emotion._ Her mind began to drift, away from moving to the other side of the room. The Sheriff began to think of home.

In her mind's eye, she saw her, Regina and Henry, as a family. Stubborn, sexy, adorable Regina. Regina who had finally let down her walls for Emma. Regina who was clueless of Emma's infatuation with her. Regina who baked for her, spent time with her, laughed with her, cried with her, cared for her.

Emma could feel the emotion building inside her as she thought more strongly of home, adding memories and her imagination to the scene in her head. The sense of love and family she felt overwhelmed her as her emotions peaked, forcing her to let out a deep breath and gasp for air.

And then, before she knew it, she was gone in a puff of silver smoke.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open slowly. She wiggled her arm, trying to regain some of the feeling in it that she had somehow lost. _Hang on a minute... where am I?_

The blonde bolted upright in bed, looking around her frantically. She was in Regina's bedroom, she knew that much. And next to her, was Regina. Locks of short, dark hair framed her face as she slept, her head buried into Emma's chest. She looked slightly older, if only by a few years. Upon looking around the room, the Sheriff noticed her that all her things were there. Her jeans on the chair, her hairbrush on the dresser, her favourite perfume on her drawers. It was almost as though she lived there. _What the fuck is happening?!_

Emma screamed, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. She had no idea what was happening, and it scared her to death. _Where am I? I'm certainly not in normal Storybrooke, am I? There's not a chance that Regina and I are actually together. Maybe I'm in a dream world? What the fuck is going on... ugh._

As if on cue, Regina sat up suddenly in bed, her eyes flying open. She took in the sight of Emma sitting upright, her eyes wild and panicked. "Emma, honey, what's going on?" She mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. Emma couldn't help it, but her heart melted. Regina looked so beautiful there, without make-up, her hair mussed adorably. _Am I dreaming?_

"God, you're beautiful," Emma breathed quietly, her mind spinning. She had kinda hoped that whoever this Regina was hadn't heard her, but it was clear that she had.

"So you tell me every day," the brunette smirked lightly. "Why did you scream? Everything okay?" Concern was written all over her face in a flash, and Emma felt her heart clench. _Yep, definitely dreaming._

"What's going on? Like, where am I? Why am I not in my apartment?" Emma fired questions at Regina rapidly, who's eyes had widened in surprise.

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Regina brought a hand up to scratch her cheek, and as she did so, the blonde caught sight of something sparkling on her ring finger.

"Holy fuck! Did we get married?" She asked in awe, her eyes lighting up hopefully.

"What do you mean? Of course we're married, you idiot." Although the Mayor was clearly trying to stay calm, her wild, confused eyes have her away. "Seriously, Emma..."

"I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm practicing poofing myself to the other side of my bedroom and the next minute I wake up here!" Emma said hurriedly, frowning.

"Wait, what? You're not _my_ Emma then?" Regina said, cocking her head to the side like a puppy. It was adorable. _Oh my god, I think I just died._

"I don't know! Am I dead?" She had to check; it felt almost too good to be true.

"No! Emma, you're scaring me. Please, just calm down and explain." Regina drew her legs to her chest and slung her arms around them, resting her chin atop her knees.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Emma took a deep breath and began. "I was practicing poofing, because you'd been teaching me and I wasn't doing very well. I wanted to impress you." Heat rose to the blonde's cheeks as she paused and ducked her head. The Mayor smirked at the clear embarrassment. "I remembered that you told me that magic is emotion, and I started picturing home. And then I woke up here."

"I think I see what's happened here. You're from the past, right?" Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Well, it's the present to me. But yeah, it's the past to you, I guess," Emma muttered, trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

"Whatever, details, details. The main point is - how come you're here? Why not somewhere else?" The brunette had a fair idea of exactly how and why Emma was here, but she had to check, just in case she was wrong.

"I was thinking of you and Henry and I felt myself poof here." The blonde shrugged like it was no big deal.

"God, do you have to call it that? You still do that today and it annoys the hell out of me," Regina grumbled, rolling her eyes. Her voice was teasing and affectionate, and it was a nice change from the usually stoic Mayor Emma had to deal with everyday.

"But clearly you love me," the Sheriff pointed out, gesturing to the room and the wedding ring on Regina's finger.

"Hmm, yes. It appears I do. I've no idea why, though." Emma reached over and swatted the brunette playfully on the arm, only for her to cry out in protest. "Hey! No slapping!"

"I'm a loveable person!" Emma cried in defence, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, whatever." Regina rolled her eyes, slipping on her practiced poker face. For a split second, Emma thought she'd done something wrong, but then she saw the mirth dancing in her eyes and she sighed with relief.

Smiling, Emma thought about what the future had to bring. "Wait, what year is it?"

"2017."

"2017?! That's three years into the future!" The younger woman exclaimed, her eyebrows raising in shock.

"It's 2014 where you're from?" Regina questioned, clearly trying to place the year on a timeline in her mind.

"Yes," Emma confirmed, nodding firmly.

"Oh, okay."

"So, what's happened then? When did we fall in love?" The Sheriff couldn't help but ask; she wanted to know all the details. Knowing Regina loved her made warmth spread in her stomach, and throughout her body.

"You're surprisingly relaxed about this whole situation..." Regina narrowed her eyes a fraction, shooting the blonde a pointed look.

"Well, I kinda already love you, so..." Trailing off, Emma ducked her head, her hair falling in front of she face as she did so. Regina smiled affectionately at the shy behaviour.

"And I love you too," she said, not missing a beat.

"What? This me or your me?" The blonde was confused; it was all too much. _I'm so confused, ahh!_

"Both." Again, the reply was instant, no hesitation.

"But... how?" _Wait, what?_

"When did you fall in love with me?" Regina ignored Emma's question, instead asking one of her own.

"I knew right after we destroyed the trigger, but I think I started falling the moment I met you," the woman admitted with another shy smile Regina found utterly endearing.

"Well, I first realised I was in love with you that time we were at the beach, and you walked all the way back to the mansion for me to get my jumper because I was cold." Regina smiled softly, her eyes clouding over with the memory. Emma couldn't help but reminisce the time as well, it had been a wonderful day.

"That was ages ago! Like, a year and a half ago my time," Emma pointed out, eyebrows raised. The brunette just hummed in agreement and chuckled.

"Do you want to know how to get back?" The Mayor asked suddenly, brows pulled together in thought.

"Want me gone so quickly?" The blonde teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"No! Emma, no, I just assumed you'd want to go back and tell my past self about your feelings for her." Regina didn't see the smile, and assumed Emma had been serious. She had rushed to explain herself, not wanting to upset Emma by accident.

"Regina, relax, I was joking. And yes, I would like to do that," the Sheriff said, placing a soothing hand over Regina's.

"Just to let you know - we now have three children." The words slipped out of the brunette's mouth before she could stop them. She hadn't been going to mention it, but now, she felt glad that she had.

"We what?" Emma half screeched. A flicker of hurt passed across Regina's face, something that the blonde picked up on straight away. "Regina, I don't mean it like that. I'd love to have kids with you. I was just surprised."

"Okay, okay. Henry is seventeen, Amelia is two and Roland is one-and-a-half."

"Aw, cute." Emma pictured two tiny children in her mind and sighed contentedly. "Who carried?" She asked suddenly, curious.

"I carried Amelia and you carried Roland. Magic enabled us to make children." Regina could tell what Emma's response would be, without her even opening her mouth.

"We made them? As in, me and you? We had sex? Oh my god, is the sex good? Am I good?" The blonde's words came out in a jumble, stumbling over one another.

"Yes, we made the children. And yes, we've had sex. A lot. Definitely a lot. We try to have sex at least three times a week. And yes, from my perspective. The sex is extraordinary. Earth-shattering, mind-battering sex. The orgasms... uh, wow." Regina smiled as she thought fondly back to her and Emma's passionate round of lovemaking they'd done the previous night.

"I can't wait," Emma said excitedly, trying not to let her mind get carried away. "When was the first time we had sex?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Regina winked, that sexy wink that made Emma's knees tremble and her heartbeat elevate.

"Fine," the Sheriff huffed, pouting. "How do I get back?"

"I should be able to send you. You just have to picture where you want to end up," Regina informed, raising her hands, summoning her magic.

"Okay, I'm ready." Emma closed her eyes, but opened them again when she addressed the woman before her. "Thank you - I kinda think I needed this."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to getting my Emma back so I can show her just how much I love her," Regina smirked, her eyes glinting devilishly.

"Hey! Not fair!" The younger woman protested, her eyes widening.

"You'll get it all soon, fear not." The Mayor laughed at Emma's obvious annoyance at her previous statement.

"Oh, good." The blonde sighed in relief and smiled, a beautiful radiant smile that turned the older woman's insides to jelly.

"And Emma, remember, be patient with me, please," Regina said suddenly, her voice turning more timid, more shy.

"Okay, sure," Emma promised, not batting an eyelid.

"No Emma, promise me. Promise me, you'll be patient," the Mayor insisted, her voice desperate.

"I promise. Why are you so adamant?" As soon as Emma had made her promise, Regina visibly relaxed.

"I can't tell you without mucking up the future and timeline of the world."

"I understand. Thanks again. I love you." The words just slipped out, shocking them both. The pair recovered quickly, and they prepared to send Emma home once more.

"I love you too, Emma. Now go, tell her you love her."

"I will." And with that, Emma scrunched her eyes shut, thought of Regina and where she was, and was gone, in a puff of silver smoke.

Regina smiled down at her wife, who was sleeping soundly beside her, a peaceful expression on her face. The brunette shuffled back down in bed and pulled Emma close.

"Babe?" The blonde mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Go back to sleep, honey. I love you," Regina said softly, wrapping an arm around her wife's middle.

"Love you too," the sleepy woman mumbled again, falling asleep again seconds later. Regina chuckled internally, buried her face in Emma's hair and fall asleep too, hoping that the Emma from the past would stick to her word and tell Regina of her feelings.

* * *

Emma appeared in Regina's office, in the chair in front of the Mayor's desk. Startled by the sudden entrance, Regina looked up in surprise.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" The tone wasn't accusative, only curious. Emma cleared her throat, wondering what to say. She couldn't tell the brunette what had happened, not yet, anyway. First, she had something to do.

"It's a long story. But none of that matters now. There's something extremely important I have to do." Emma rose from her chair and walked round to where Regina was sat.

"Emma?" The older woman's breath hitched as the blonde drew closer and leaned in.

Emma swiftly pressed her lips to Regina's, their mouths sliding together seamlessly. The blonde slid her tongue into the brunette's mouth, and they both moaned softly, deepening the kiss, asking for more.

When oxygen became an issue, they pulled apart. "I love you," Emma blurted out before Regina could say anything.

Regina gasped in shock, but recovered quickly. Smiling widely, she cupped Emma's cheek, stroking her thumb gently over the cheekbone. "I love you too."

Mission complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love, and they always make my day!


End file.
